The Pull
by kmuscutt23
Summary: Hermione is off in the Oregon Wilderness trying to cope after the war and suddenly her dreams are trying to tell her something.


_**(**_ _ **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe)**_

 _This is my first HP fic so I don't know how well it will be received but reviews would be lovely_

 _ **The Pull**_

All sense of time was gone, she truly had no idea how long she had been alone. Removing herself from civilization seemed to be the only thing that made her feel like she was still human after the war. Hermione had been through alot during that time and within a month of the war ending she had decided that she was indeed better off alone. Harry had been too caught up in Ginny and doing interviews about being the Chosen One and Ron had gone off the deep end and was admitted to the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's. So she had packed all of her things and went to live in her deceased uncle's cabin in the Mt. St. Helens region of Oregon in the United States.

She grew her own food and hunted when necessary and only apparated to the grocer when she knew that no one would be there. She was happy here amongst her books and her art. She had time to perfect her magic and had even started writing her own spells. She painted landscapes and memories, trying to preserve everything that had been good from her former life. At the moment she was working on a particularly tough recreation of the Hogwarts grounds, she was having a hard time getting Hagrid's cabin perfect and had restarted it more times than she cared to admit. After looking at it for a good thirty minutes she decided once again to take her leave and work on it again some more tomorrow. A sudden chill filled the the air and she used magic to start a fire in the fireplace and soon it was crackling loudly.

Hermione grabbed a cup of tea and her current read and curled up into her arm chair close to the fire and was soon immersed in this history of Muggle London. _Her eyes looked upon the castle rubble all around her. In front of her a pile of bodies was unceremoniously stacked before her. As she moved closer, her wand at the ready, the faces of the dead came into view. Everyone she loved was looking ar her with dead eyes. "Why didn't you help us Hermione? You left us here and we needed you." She turned to run, tears streaming down her face only to meet eyes with Bellatrix Lestrange. "What's wrong little mudblood, just realized that you're the only one left?" The crazy witch cackled. "Draco, do your job and dispose of this, I know it is what you have always wanted."_

 _The youngest Malfoy stepped around grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards Hagrid's cabin. "A little torture first I think Aunt Bell." He said and once again the older witch laughed. "Very good nephew, just make it quick and painful." They entered the cabin and Draco brought her around to face him. His hand came up to caress her cheek and she felt as he placed her wand back into her open palm. "You need to leave now." He said as hurriedly as he bent forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I may not be around after this, but I needed you to know how I felt before it's over." Hermione was confused as she heard Bellatrix yelling down the hill. He pushed something into her hand and it began to glow. Bellatrix reached the door and raised her wand just as the light from the portkey grabbed her and she began to cry as the last thing that she saw was a green flash and Draco's lifeless body as it fell to the floor._

Hermione shot up her breathing was ragged and she was drenched in sweat. That was the third dream in the same number of days in which she had dreamed about the blonde who had teased her relentlessly through school. She couldn't say why but her heart broke a little every time she saw the light leave his eyes. Pushing herself up form the mattress she stood at the edge of the bed and practiced her deep breathing finally relieving the anxiety that came with the dream. She had tried hard to think and figure out why Draco had been on her mind lately but the more she thought about it the more she realized that she hadn't been thinking of him at all which made this even weirder. Two days ago she had drawn a sketch of him on her pad and hope that that would stop the dreams from coming but obviously it was unsuccessful. After relieving herself, she started a pot of coffee and made herself a meager breakfast before concocting a plan for the day.

Hermione figured that getting outside and doing some labor on one of her projects might help her mind relax a little so she got bundled up and made her way out the door. She had thought about getting chickens for a while so instead of building one from magic she decided to use the skills that her uncle had taught her and built a chicken coop by hand. She was done with the outside but she was building the different hen boxes on the inside and still needed to paint the outside and put up the chicken wire to keep her charges inside. She still needed to figure out about getting the actual chickens but that could be dealt with later. She worked until all thoughts of the dream were from her mind and the sky began to get dark.

After all of her chores were done she got some supper and settled down for the night her mind once again drifting to Draco as her fingers blindly ran over the scar on her forearm. She had tried everything that she could think of to remove it but was thwarted time and time again. The only conclusion that she had come to was that Bellatrix had incorporated some sort of dark magic into it that rendered it unremovable. Hermione needed to put him from her mind. There was no way she would go back and even if she did there was no way that he would have her because of her blood status. She pushed the foul thoughts from her mind and readied herself for bed. After climbing into the magically warmed sheets that combined with the work she had done that day caused her to fall into an immediate sleep.

 _Her eyes looked up to an ancient chandelier and the searing pain radiating in her arm made her vision blurry. "Please, please stop!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The light haired boy ran forward and pushed his Aunt to the floor. "How dare you Draco, have you no sense of pride!" The witch raised her wand and began to say the curse that would end either of them green jets of light flew from the tip of the wand..._ "Granger, it's okay, calm down, it was just a dream. Her eyes opened quickly. "You're alive." She whispered and placed both of her hands on either side of his face and crashed her lips to his. Hermione's hands went into into his hand and he moved as he began kissing down her neck. Her only thought at the moment was how this was the best dream she had ever had.

He pulled the shirt from her body and nuzzled her breasts. "Better than I imagined." He said as he kissed between them. She smiled at him and relieved him of his shirt and ran her hands over his muscular shoulders. He was no longer the lanky boy that she remembered he was strong and manly. He came back to meet her eyes and pressed his lips to hers. His hand reaching between them and relieving her of her pajama bottoms and then doing the same with his own. "I've needed you for so long, I don't think that I can't wait any more to be inside you." She pushed her hips up to meet his letting him know that she felt the same way, and in the next instant he was inside her. She saw stars and the feeling was glorious, she had never felt more connected to another human being. The few times that she had been with Ron had felt wrong and that is one of the many reasons she had ended it and truth be told he was nothing more than a distraction anyway. Coming back to the present her nails dug into the flesh on Draco's back as he filled her again and again. She could feel her orgasm beginning to build and when his teeth grazed her nipple it tipped her over the edge. All of her muscles contracted and she felt happier than she had in a long time. Draco continued to pump through her orgasm picking up speed until finally he spilled everything he had into her. Everything went black and she as it consumed her she could swear she heard. "I'm so glad I found you."

When Hermione opened her eyes in the morning she was extremely confused as to why she was completely naked. It was then that she remembered her dream and she couldn't shake the smile that graced her face. She redressed and exited the room and jumped about a foot while grabbing her wand at the sound of someone in her kitchen. He turned to face her as she made her way down the hall and the smile on his face was warm and gentle. "Good Morning Princess." He said as he held up a cup of tea out to her. She pinched herself to see if she was awake and from the twinge of pain that shot through her arm, she knew she wasn't. "How did you find me?" As the last word left her mouth something hit her. Her eyes got wide and she whispered, "last night?" A sly smile crossed his face and moved closer to her. "The best of my life."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at his words, but the unanswered question still nagged at her. "How did you find me Draco?" He grabbed her hand and tugged her to the couch. "Can you honestly tell me that you haven't felt it for the better part of the last week?" She shook her head because, though it rarely happened she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Felt what?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Have you been having dreams, weird thoughts and flashes about me thoughout the day?" Hermione nodded once. "That is called The Pull, it is meant to identify a witch or wizards true match. Everyone else will pale in comparison to that person. And in answer to your other question, it didn't take long of me searching through your families records to find all sorts of property deeds. After that it was just a matter of finding which one."

She had to admit that she was impressed at how easy someone who had never been immersed in the muggle world could find her. "How come I have never heard of this "pull" before?" He reached over and took her hand and a jolt of electricity shot through her arm and directly into her heart. "It doesn't happen to everyone, in fact, it isn't really common at all. In fact, I wouldn't know about it if I hadn't talked to Mother about my dreams. Listen, before we get any further into this discussion I have something I would like to say. I was a prat when we were growing up and I want to apologize for everything that I said and did to you throughout school. If I had known then what I know now things would be completely different. I don't think that I deserve to be forgiven, but I need it more than anything."

Before she even knew what she was doing Hermione was on his lap wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Despite who he was she didn't realize how much she was missing human contact, and something about what he said felt totally and completely sincere. "I can't guarantee that there won't be moments that I would like to strangle you or that I will have awful flashbacks but something about this feels right and although I would prefer to stay here and wallow by myself until I die, now that you are here, I can't fathom spending another moment without you here. So that just leaves one more question that I need to ask. How do your parents feel about this?"


End file.
